


There was a kid

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Deutsch | German, English, Happy Ending, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Married Life, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John findet ein Kind ...</p><p>John finds a child ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"John nächste Woche wieder?"

"Ich werde sehen wie es läuft. Du weist ja wie Sherlock drauf ist wenn er nichts zum rätseln hat." Der Doktor machte eine abwinkende Geste und verabschiedete sich von seinem alten Kollegen Stamford. Der Detektiv war mal wieder ohne ihn auf einer seiner Verbrecherjagden. Er musste zugeben das er heute zwar arbeiten musste und er hatte Sherlock gesagt ihm dabei nicht zu stören. Es musste ja einer konstant Geld nach Hause bringen. Aber eine Nachricht hätte er schon hinterlassen können.

Etwas enttäuscht und auch weil er den Abend nicht alleine verbringen wollte hatte der Exsoldat sein Freund Mike angerufen. Die beiden sind also in die nächst gemütlich aussehende Bar gelaufen und haben über dies und jenes geredet.

Doch jetzt war es spät. Sein Armbanduhr sagte ihm das es schon viertel nach eins war. Nur gut das Sarah mich gebeten hatte morgen die Spätschicht zu übernehmen, dachte John etwas erleichtert.

So konnte er wenigstens ausschlafen. Entspannt ging er also Richtung Baker Street.

Plötzlich hörte der Arzt ein winselndes Geräusch. Er bliebt stehen und blickte sich suchend um. Es kam aus der kleinen Nebengasse vor der er gerade stand.

"Hallo?" Fragte er als er in die Gasse lief. Doch niemand antwortete. Das winseln wurde lauter. Als er der Ursache näher zu kommen schien, hörte sich das winseln für ihn eher wie ein weinen an. Vor ihm stand eine dieser großen Mülltonen und das Geräusch kam eindeutig aus der Richtung.

"Ist da jemand?" Auf eine Antwort wartend schob er das Ding etwas von der Wand weg.

Ein kleines Mädchen mit dunklen Locken sah ihm nun mit verweinten Augen an. Voller Angst wollte sie auf stehen und wegrennen, doch John hielt sie leicht an der Schulter fest.

"Warte! Ich tue dir nichts." Sie sah ihn zwar noch ängstlich an, sprach aber dann doch.

"Hast .. hast du meine Mama gesehen?" Der Doktor wusste zwar nicht wie die Kleine her kam, aber hier lassen konnte er sie auch nicht.

"Tut mir leid. Habe ich nicht. Aber komm wir gehen erst mal vor an die Straße. Hier ist es ja so dunkel." Sie streckte ihm schüchtern die Hand entgegen.

John ergriff diese, aber immer darauf bedacht nicht zu fest zu zugreifen und lächelte weil es ihn irgendwie an Sherlock erinnerte wenn er Händchenhalten wollte. An der Straße angekommen sah er das sie von oben bis unten schmutzig war.

Er fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl da gesessen hatte und hörte ein leises Grummeln an seiner Seite.

"Hast du Hunger?" Das Mädchen nickte nur.

"Am besten wir gehen zu mir nach Hause und ich koche dir was leckeres." Sie lies sein Hand los und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Ich muss.. meine Mama finden..." Die Kleine fing wieder an zu weinen.

"Weist du was? Bei mir Zuhause wohnt auch ein Consulting Detektiv." Das Mädchen schniefte und wischte sich über die Augen und sah dann John etwas irritiert an.

"Konsding..Tektiv? Was ist das?"

"Das ist jemand der verlorene Sachen oder Leute findet." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. "Dann...dann kann er meine Mama finden?"

"Ich hoffe es." Das beste war erst mal das die Kleine ins warme kam, sonst würde sie sich noch erkälten. Er hoffte das Sherlock etwas einfallen würde.

"Wie heisst du eigentlich?" Ihm fiel gerade auf das er die ganze Zeit nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragte hatte. Sie schniefte wieder. "Hanna."

Sie sah jetzt den Doktor an und streckte ihm wieder die Hand entgegen.

"Und du?" Der Arzt tat es ihr gleich.

"Ich bin John." Sie griff nach seiner Hand die so viel größer war als ihre und wollte sie drücken.

"Sehr gefreut." Sagte Hanna mit fester Stimme. "So wo wohnst du jetzt?" "Da geht es lang."

Watson zeigte in Richtung Baker Street und war etwas verwundert über den Gefühlsumschwung des Kindes. Hanna nahm ihn wieder bei der Hand und beide stiefelten los.

John musste sich bemühen langsam zu laufen, den das Mädchen war nicht so schnell und ausserdem sah sie etwas müde aus. Kein Wunder bei dieser Uhrzeit.

In seiner Straße angekommen, suchte der Arzt auch gleich nach dem Schlüssel ins seiner Jackentasche. Als er ihn fand sah er nach oben ans Fenster. Kein Licht.

Toll Sherlock war also nicht da und Mrs. Hudson war immer noch bei ihrer Schwester zu Besuch. Er war also das er ganz auf sich alleine gestellt war. Seufzend öffnete er ihre Haustür.

"Bist du traurig?" Fragte ihn Hanna zögerlich.

"Ach nein. Ich hab nur gerade überlegt was wir essen."

"Nudeln." Quickte die Gefundene fröhlich und John betete gerade inständig das sein Mann nicht irgendwelche Experimente mit den eingekauften Lebensmitteln veranstaltet hatte.

Zu mindest mit denen, die er für Nudeln mit Tomatensoße brauchte. Er war zwar nicht Angelo, aber das sollte er hinbekommen. Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf zum Wohnzimmer.

Als er das Licht einschaltete, bemerkte er das Sherlock doch da war. Dieser sass in seinem Pyjama und Morgenmantel in seinem Sessel.

Doch jetzt hob er erstaunt die Augenbrauen, sah dann aber etwas verärgert zu den beiden herüber. "Was ist das?" Dabei zeigte er auf Hanna.

"Sherlock, als Detektiv solltest du wissen das sie ein Kind ist."

"Das war mir klar. Aber was macht es hier?" Watson strich dem verängstigen Etwas, dass sich hinter ihm versteckte durch die Haare.

"Hör auf so grimmig zu schauen. Du machst ihr ja angst." Der Blonde drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um und ging in die Hocke um auf Augenhöhe mit ihr zu sein.

"Vor Sherlock da brauchst du keine Angst zu haben." Sie nickte nur unsicher und John sah jetzt wieder zu dem Lockenkopf.

"Das ist Hanna. Sie vermisst ihre Mutter. Könntest du beim Yard anrufen und fragen ob irgendwelche Kinder vermisst werden."

"Ich bin doch hier. Meine Mama ist weg." Sagte Hanna kleinlaut. Der Exsoldat musste schmunzeln, zog jetzt seine Jacke aus und dreht sich wieder zu ihren kleinen Besucher.

Das Mädchen zog auch ihre Jacke aus und gab sie ihm. Er hing beide Kleidungsstücke an den Haken des Kleiderständers.

"So wir gehen erst mal ins Bad und waschen dein Gesicht und deine Hände." Er hörte wieder ein Magenknurren.

"Und danach sollten wir dringend Essen kochen. Wir suchen dann deine Mama morgen im Hellen ok?" Etwas betrübt stimmte sie zu und folgte ihm ins Badezimmer.

Sherlock starrte den beiden nur eifersüchtig hinter her. Für ihn war es nicht in Ordnung das sich das Kind so an seinen John klammerte. Schließlich war das nur sein Privileg.

Er suchte nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer vom Yard oder vielmehr die von Lestrades Büro. Nach kurzen warten ging eine verärgerte Donovan ans Telefon.

"Freak wir haben jetzt echt keine Zeit! Wir.." Doch Sherlock schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

"Ja langweile mich nicht. John hat ein Kind gefunden. Wurden irgendwelche Vermisstenanzeigen in der Umgebung aufgegeben?"

"Nein ich.." "Na dann kommen wir später vorbei." Er legte auf ohne Sally ausreden zu lassen. Denn er hatte einfach keine Lust auf ihr Gerede. Das Telefon lies er wieder in seinen Morgenmantel gleiten.

"So jetzt sieht doch das ganze viel besser aus." Lächelte John als er mit Hanna in die Küche ging um sich das Essen zu machen.

Er war auch mal froh das heute kein Experimente den Küchentisch oder überhaupt die Wohnung belegten. Der Detektiv machte den Kamin an, lies sich dann in seinen Sessel fallen und zog die Beine an.

Verstohlen sah er immer wieder zu den Beiden ins andere Zimmer. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Ältere ihn von der Küche aus rief.

"Sherlock? Das Essen ist gleich fertig. Kommst du?" Schnell sah der Angesprochene weg. Wollte er nicht beim Spannen erwischt werden.

John musste sich das grinsen verkneifen, hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen die ganze Zeit aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet.

"Ich will nichts." Sagte Sherlock nur schmollend schlang die Arme um seine Beine und legte den Kopf auf die Knien.

"Was hat er?" Wollte Hanna wissen und sah rüber zu dem Lockenkopf.

"Weis ich nicht. Aber wir sollten uns an den Tisch setzen und essen." Dabei sah er noch mal zu seinem Gatten herüber und seufzte.

"Es wird sonst kalt." Gerade wollte Watson das Mädchen fragen wo sie sitzen wollte, da bemerkte er das sie ins Wohnzimmer zu Sherlock lief. Sie tippte den Schmollenden an das Bein.

"Du?" Sagte sie kleinlaut. Der Schwarzhaarige ruckte mit dem Kopf hoch.

"Was?" Fragte er schroff. Hanna schreckte etwas zurück. Doch John hatte ja gesagt sie brauche kein Angst haben.

"Willst du wirklich nichts?" "Nein."

"Aber John hat für dich mit gekocht." Sie zog zaghaft an seiner Hand.

"John ist sonst traurig." Ach wenn die Kleine nicht besonders stark war lies sich der Gelockte mit in die Küche ziehen.

"Siehst du er hat doch Hunger." Erklärte sie John stolz. Dem Blondschopf wärmte es richtig das Herz wie sich das Mädchen bemühte.

Also setzen sich alle an den gedeckten Tisch und verdrückten erst mal Nudeln mit Tomatensoße um 3 Uhr morgens.

Als sie fertig waren gähnte Hanna und rieb sich die müden Augen. Der Doktor musterte sie grinsend.

"Geh ins Bad und wasch dir die Finger und den Mund. Da hängt überall Tomatensoße." Sherlock wollte gerade darüber was schlaues sagen doch John kam ihm zuvor.

"Du siehst nicht besser aus. Ab ins Bad! Und gib ihr eine von den neuen Zahnbürsten die ich gekauft habe." Gelangweilt nickte das Genie und schlenderte auch ins Bad.

Der Ältere suchte derweil Kissen und Decken zusammen um ihr Sofa in ein Bett umzuwandeln.

"Fertig!" Verkündete Sherlock als er mit Hanna auf dem Arm wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Sie wäre fast im stehen eingeschlafen." Erzählte er weiter.

"Das war bestimmt ein langer Tag für sie." Meinte der Blonde und zog die Decke auf der Couch zurück. Der Detektiv legte das Mädchen vorsichtig auf das Sofa. John zog ihr noch die Schuhe aus und deckte sie zu.

Er wollte sich dann in den Sessel setzen doch sein Mann legte ihm sanft seine Hand auf die gute Schulter. "Geh ins Bett John." "Aber wer.."

"Keine Angst. Ich habe bis Mittag geschlafen. Ich bin jetzt nicht müde." Also gab der Doktor beruhigt nach, zog Sherlock etwas an den Schultern zu sich herunter und gab ihm ein danksagenden Gutenachtkuss.

"Gute Nacht Sherlock." "Gute Nacht John." Der Ältere machte sich also auf den Weg zur Treppe und der Detektiv ging in die Küche um sich einen Tee für die nächsten Stunden zu kochen.

Er machte sich daran Früchtetee zu kochen. Es hatte irgend jemand mal erwähnt das Kinder den auch kalt trinken. Und wenn nicht, John trinkt auch kalten Früchtetee, dacht er.

Der Schwarzhaarige wollte nicht so richtig glauben das dieses Kind überhaupt nicht gesucht wird. Oder wussten die Eltern vielleicht gar nicht das sie verschwunden war.

Sherlock erinnerte sich an ein Szenario aus seiner Kindheit. Er ist mal mit Neunjahren mitten in der Nacht aus dem Fenster geklettert und war Mycroft hinter her geschlichen. Seine Eltern vermissten ihn erst am nächsten Tag. Als er wieder auftauchte hatte er einen Monat Hausarest. Was nicht wirklich ein Problem war. Denn er war ja sowie so lieber drinnen bei seinen Büchern.

Der Lockekopf zwinkerte kurz um die Momente aus vergangener Zeit los zu lassen und schaute dann nach dem Feuer im Kamin.

Er legte lieber noch einmal nach, denn er hatte auch gehört das Kinder leichter frieren. Sherlock nahm sein Handy heraus. 5.56 Uhr. Keine Nachrichten. Schon landete das Gerät wieder in der Manteltasche.

Er holte sich John's Pc und schmiss sich wieder geräuschlos in den Sessel. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte er damit das Netz nach Information über Kinder und Kinderpflege zu durchforsten.

Die Sonne stand schon am Himmel. Als Watson von ihren Strahlen durch das Fenster getroffen wurde. Muffelig zog er die Decke über den Kopf.

“Aaaah!” Er hörte die Besucherin unten kreischen. Er hätte Sherlock nicht mit ihr alleine lassen sollen. Ins seinem Kopf malte er sich schon die verrücktesten Sachen aus, die der Lockenkopf anstellen konnte.

Voller Panik riss er seine Bettdecke zurück. In Boxershorts und Schlafshirt stürmte der Doktor aus dem Schlafzimmer die Treppe hinunter. Mit dem schlimmsten rechnend stieß er die Wohnzimmertür auf.

"SHER..." Fing er an, doch der Anblick lies ihn stocken. Sherlock lag wie ein Schildkröte auf dem Rücken und Hanna sass auf seinen Bauch und kitzelte ihn.

Der Doktor legte erleichtert die Hand auf sein Herz, um es vom rasen zu beruhigen und lachte. Erst jetzt bemerkten die anderen Zwei den Blondschopf.

"John, steh nicht dumm in der Gegend herum! Hilf mir!” Quengelte  Sherlock. John der vor lachen schon Tränen in den Augen hatte, wischte diese weg und ging auf das Mädchen zu.

Er packte sie unter den Armen und hob sie von seinen Mann runter.

"Sherlock Holmes größte Herausforderung." Lachte er Hanna an.

"Sehr lustig John." Meinte der Gekitzelte sarkastisch. John bemerkte jetzt das die Kleine ganz andere Sachen trug als gestern. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erklärte der Detektiv alles.

"Mrs. Turner von neben an hatte geklingelt. Als sie das Mädchen sah war sie ganz aus dem Häuschen. Sie sagte sie habe noch Sachen von ihrer Enkelin." Die frisch Angezogene drehte sich stolz, um ihre neuen Sachen zu zeigen.

"Das war ja nett von ihr. Ich sollte mich bei Gelegenheit bedanken." Meinte John.

"Ausserdem dachte sie wohl das sie bei uns verhungern würde." Sherlock zeigte in die Küche. John folgte seinem Blick neugierig. Dort stand ein Früchtekorb, Kekse, ein Kuchen, Sandwiches, ein Karaffe mit Saft und noch drei Töpfe mit wahrscheinlich noch warmen Essen. Davon könnte man ja ne ganze Horde Kinder ernähren, dachte John kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich habe schon mit der netten Dame gefrühstückt." Quickte das Mädchen fröhlich. "Wir können also meine Mama suchen."

"Ich gehe mich erst mal anziehen, danach können wir ja los." Der Blonde stieg also wieder die Treppe hinauf um sich umzuziehen. Hanna ging in Küche und wollte sich einen Keks vom Tisch holen, doch ohne Stuhl kam sie nicht heran. Sie zog den Stuhl etwas vor und versuchte darauf zu klettern. Doch sie bemerkte jetzt das sie den Stuhl zu weit zurück gezogen hatte. Es muss auch so gehen, dachte sie. Also lehnt sie sich auf der Stuhlkante nach vorne. Mit einer Hand auf der Tischfläche und der anderen schon an der Keksschüssel. Den Keks den Hanna haben wollte, war schon in greifbarer Nähe als der Stuhl nachgab und weg rutschte. Sherlock der das Mädchen die ganze Zeit beobachtete griff ihr unter die Arme um sie vor dem Fallen zu bewahren.

"Das hätte böse enden können." Schimpfte der Detektiv und lies sie runter. Er war plötzlich wütend und wusste nicht mal warum.

"Warum hast du mich nicht um Hilfe gebeten?!" Hanna sah ihn traurig an.

"Ich wollte nicht mit dir reden." Jetzt füllten Tränen ihre Augen.

"Du schaust die ganze Zeit so böse und lachst nur wenn du John ansiehst." Sie schniefte laut.

"Darum habe dich auch gekitzelt als die Frau weg war." Wieder holte sie Luft und wischte die Tränen weg, doch es wurden immer mehr.

"Du magst mich nicht!" Der Doktor kam jetzt frisch angezogen durch die Küchentür und sah besorgt zu den beiden herüber.

"John!" Rief Hanna und rannte zu ihm um sich weinend an sein Bein zu klammern.

"Sherlock!" Ermahnte der Blonde seinen Mann. "Was hast du wieder gemacht?"

"Ich? Sie ist doch auf den Tisch geklettert und wäre beinahe runter gefallen." Der Detektiv ging wütend ins Wohnzimmer riss alles runter von seiner Couch und schmiss sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand auf diese. Er verstand das ganze mit den Kindern einfach nicht. Er hatte sicher in der Zeit wo die Kleine schlief  hundert Internetseiten angesehen. Doch die ganze Theorie hatte nichts geholfen. Sherlock wollte das der Störenfried verschwindet und er wieder John für sich hatte. Der Exsoldat ignorierte den Lockenkopf völlig und sah in das nun verweinte Gesicht des Mädchens.

"Hey du brauchst nicht weinen. Du bist auf den Küchentisch geklettert? Hast du die weh getan?" Er prüfte sie mit seinen Doktorblick, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ich wollte einen Keks und .." Ihr lief jetzt die Nase und John suchte nach der Küchenrolle. Gefunden riss es ein Tuch ab und reichte es ihr. Hanna putzte sich die Nase und wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg.

"Warum hast du Sherlock nicht gefragt? Er hätte dir sicher geholfen. "

"Er mag mich nicht." Meinte sie kleinlaut. "Das stimmt  nicht. "

"Warum schaut er dann immer so?"

"Wie?" John verstand nicht wirklich was sie meinte. Das Mädchen rümpfte die Nase und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Das darfst du ihn nicht übelnehmen." Sagte John grinsend als er sah wie sie Sherlock nachahmen wollte.

"Das macht er immer wenn er was nicht versteht." Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen als es bei ihnen klingelte.

"Hanna zieh dir schon mal die Schuhe an. Ich gehe kurz schauen wer da ist." An der Haustür angekommen, öffnete er diese auch sofort.

"Hallo Mycroft. Was führt dich zu uns?"

"Hallo John. Ich hab leider nicht viel Zeit." Der ältere Holmes drängelte sich also an Watson vorbei und ging nach oben ins Wohnzimmer.

"Sherlock!" Fing der Regenschirmträger wütend aber im ruhigen Ton an.

"Wenn du unbedingt Kinder willst.." "Mycroft!" Brüllte Sherlock und zeigte hinter seine Bruder um ihn vom reden abzuhalten. Jetzt war auch John oben angekommen. Er hatte sich entschieden auch gleich nach der Zeitung zu sehen, wenn er schon mal unten war. Verwundert Blickte der ältere Holmes jetzt auf das erschrocken Kind.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht das ihr euch ein Mädchen holt."

"Erspar uns das. John hat sie gestern gefunden und wir wollten gerade zum Yard aufbrechen und schauen ob sie jemand vermisst." Klärte der Detektiv Mycroft kühl auf.

"Nun gut. Ich kann euch ja mitnehmen. Ihr beide geht schon mal vor und ich möchte noch was mit Sherlock besprechen." Der Doktor nickte nur einverstanden, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste um was es hier ging. Aber früher oder später würde er es noch erfahren. Er nahm Hanna also auf den Arm und schnappte sich die Jacken und ging runter zum Eingang. Dort zog erst ihr dann sich die Jacke an. Fertig öffnete er die Haustür, nahm sie an der Hand und ging mit ihr zur Straße. Als John die Limousine erspähte lief er mit ihr darauf zu und stieg ein. Natürlich wartete Anthea im Auto.

"Hallo John. Wie ich sehe habt ihr eine Lösung für euer Problem gefunden. Sich Nachwuchs anzuschaffen ist auch eine Möglichkeit.” Jetzt war der Arzt verwirrt.

"Wie meinst du das? Wenn du sie meinst, sie ist nicht unser Kind. Ich habe sie gestern gefunden. Aber was meintest du mit Problem?"

"Du weist es nicht?" "Sag es doch einfach." Doch Anthea winkte ihn zu sich herüber, es war wahrscheinlich etwas das die Kleine nicht hören sollte. Ein paar Sekunden später wurde Watsons Gesicht fassungslos.

"SHERLOCK HAT WAS?" Schrie er los weil er das kleine Mädchen neben sich völlig vergessen hatte. Die wich natürlich erschrocken zurück.

"Tut mir leid, Hanna. Ich wollte nicht so schreien." Entschuldigte er sich sofort.

"Was hat Sherlock den gemacht?" Fragte sie immer noch zitternd.

"Nicht so wichtig." Er drehte sich wieder zu der Handyliebhaberin.

"Anthea ich weiss nicht was da in ihn gefahren war oder ist. Ich kann nur sagen das es mir Leid tut."

"Schon Ok. Aber das nächste mal nehme ich keinen Sirup." Und damit beschäftigte sich wieder mit ihrem Spielzeug. John atmete tief durch. Ihm war klar das er das klärende Gespräch und seine Wut auf später verschieben musste. Endlich haben es die Holmesbrüder auch zu dem Gefährt geschafft. Sie stiegen ein und die Limousine fuhr los.

Sherlock zog ein Tüte unter seinem Mantel hervor und streckte sie Hanna entgegen. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und nahm sie ihm ab. In der Tüte waren Kekse, erkannte sie freudig.

"Danke" Dabei strahlte sie den Detektive an. Dessen Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben, doch er musste wieder einen überflüssigen Kommentar loslassen.

"Dem hier darfst du aber keine geben." Dabei zeigte er auf Mycroft. Der ältere Holmes Bruder schnaufte nur genervt. Sherlock wollte jetzt zu John rüber sehen. Doch dieser sah ihn nur kurz mit einem abweisenden Blick an und sah danach aus den Fenster. Geschockt sah das Genie auf den Boden und fragte sich was er getan hatte. Anthea streckte ihm kurz ihr Handydisplay ins Gesicht. Um ihn auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

John weiss es, las er und weitete vor schreck die Augen. Er wusste mit John zu reden war mit all den Anwesenden sinnlos. Da blieb ihm nur die Möglichkeit auch aus den Fenster zu starren und zu hoffen das sein Mann nicht all zu böse mit ihm war.

Hanna sah zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her. Sie verstand das ganze einfach nicht, aber zumindest hatte sie was zum knabbern. Somit biss sie fröhlich in den ersten Keks der ihr zwischen die Finger kam. Hatte sie schon seit vorhin darauf gewartet. Ach konnte sie es kaum erwarten ihre Mutter wieder zu sehen und ihr all das zu erzählen.

Am Scotland Yard angekommen stieg John mit dem Mädchen aus und nahm es auf den Arm. Ohne den Lockenkopf weiter zu beachten stampfte er auf den Eingang zu. Still schweigend folgte Sherlock den Zweien. Mycroft schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab seinen Fahrer ein Zeichen zur Weiterfahrt.

Im Büro staunten alle nicht schlecht, als der Blonde mit einem Kind rein gestürmt kam.

"Na toll. Ihr spielt also jetzt Vater, Mutter und Kind." Stichelte Anderson.

John warf ihm einen Blick zu der sagen sollte ‘Ich habe Menschen getötet und ich habe keine Angst es wieder zu tun.’ Anderson hob schützend die Hände und machte sich davon.

"Das ist also die Kleine die der Detektiv gemeint hat. Da ist eine hysterisch Mutter im Chef seinem Büro." Sally zeigte rüber zu Lestrades Tür. Diese ging gerade auf.

"HANNA!" Schrie eine verzweifelte Frau und lief auf Watson zu. Er liess das Kind runter.

"Mama." Rief das Mädchen glücklich und lies sich von ihrer Mutter in die Arme schließen.

"Wo bist du denn nur gewesen? Ich hab dich überall gesucht. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so weg rennen."

"Ich wollte mir nur was anschauen. Dann wusste ich nicht mehr wo ich war und.." Betreten sah sie auf den Boden und scharrte kurz mit den Fuß herum.

"Ich bin nur froh das du wieder da bist."

"Mama mir ging es gut. Ich war bei den Beiden da. "Sie zeigte fröhlich auf John und Sherlock. Die Mutter nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm und schritt zu den Männern herüber.

"Ich weis gar nicht wie ich ihnen danken soll." Der Doktor kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

"Ach was nicht der Rede wert. Hauptsache das sie jetzt wieder Gesund bei Ihnen ist." Sie bedankte sich noch mal und dann verabschiedeten sich alle. Die Baker-Street-Boys sahen der kleinen Familie zufrieden hinter her. Lestrade der das ganze Stumm beobachtete, schaltete sich jetzt auch ein.

"Ihr habt Abenteuer. Da könnte man glatt neidisch werden."

“John?” Der Detektiv wollte gerade seinen Mann fragen ob sie reden konnten.

"Spar es dir. Meine Schicht fängt in fünfzehn Minuten an." Und ohne ihn noch mal eines Blickes zu würdigen verschwand der Exsoldat durch die Tür. Verletzt sah Sherlock ihm hinter her.

"Ärger?" Wollte der DI wissen. Doch der Detektiv schlenderte jetzt auch wortlos hinaus. Sally und ihr Boss zuckten nur Ahnungslos mit den Schultern.

Als der Schwarzhaarige betrübt Zuhause ankam traf er auf seine Haushälterin.

"Sherlock wo ist sie? Ich habe von Mrs. Turner erfahren ihr habt ein Mädchen adoptiert. Also.." Sherlock rollte nur genervt mit den Augen.

"Mrs. Hudson kommen sie wieder runter. Da hat unsere gesprächige Nachbarin etwas falsch verstanden. John hat das Mädchen gefunden und jetzt ist es wieder bei der Mutter.” Die Freude der älteren Dame würde auf einmal weniger.

"Also habt ihr nicht vor Eltern zu werden?" Sie bekam ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort.

"Aber wenn.." "Ja Mrs. Hudson wenn wir nur daran denken ein Kind zu adoptieren. Sind sie die erste Person die es erfährt." Fröhlich machte sie sich wieder in ihre Wohnung auf und Sherlock schleppte sich hoch zu seiner. Er öffnete die Tür, schmiss den Mantel auf die Couch und zog die Vorhänge zurück. Er fühlte sich so ausgelaugt. Aber wenn John böse auf ihn war fühlte er sich ja immer so. Der Lockenkopf setze sich in seinen Sessel und überlegte, was er zu seinem Mann sagen könnte. In seinem Hirn spielte sich jegliches Szenario ab. Aber alle endeten nicht so wie er es wollte. Die Beine angezogen und den Kopf auf die Knie abstützend verfiel er seiner Gedankenwelt.

Erst Stunden später, draussen war es schon finster als er ein Klicken von unten hörte schlug er wieder die Augen auf. Freudig John zu sehen sprang er hoch und ignorierte seine knackenden Knochen. Wartend stand er mitten im Wohnzimmer. Doch der heimkommende Watson würdigte ihm auch beim Eintreten keines Blickes. Statt dessen hing er seine Jacke auf und ging in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Komm her!" Sagte John mit fester Stimme.

"Ich bin zwar noch immer sauer, aber es ist Schade um das gute Essen. Also setz dich!" Sprach der Doktor bestimmend weiter. Denn er konnte sich denken das Sherlock wieder mal den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte. Dabei stand der Tisch voll. Zögerlich setzte sich der Lockenkopf an den Küchentisch, sah aber aus den Augenwinkeln immer wieder zu John herüber. Als der Blondschopf nach einer Weile sah das sein Tischnachbar immer noch nichts gegessen hatte, stand er auf. Sherlock wollte es ihm gleicht tun doch John packte ihn an der Schulter.

"Du bleibst sitzen!" Befahl er und packte zwei Sandwiches und eine Banane auf den Teller seines Mannes.

"Das wird gegessen!" Und stellte den Teller vor ihm hin. Der Arzt wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern machte sich daran das Essen das verderben konnte weg zu packen. Sie konnten locker eine Woche davon leben, dachte John nebenbei. Der Schwarzhaarige fing also an zu essen. Den erstens er wollte seinen Mann nicht weiter verärgern und zweitens er hatte auch wirklich Hunger. Als er fertig war schob er den Teller mit der Bananenschale in die Mitte des Tisches und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort hatte sich es Watson in seinem Sessel mit der Zeitung von heute Morgen bequem gemacht.

"Können wir jetzt reden?" Fing Sherlock zögerlich an. Der Blonde nahm die Zeitung runter und sah das sich sein Mann zu seiner rechten nieder gekniet und seine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte. Seine Augen sahen ihn bittend an.

"Steh auf !" Der Doktor war etwas vor seiner eigenen abweisenden Stimme erschrocken, doch er wusste das er dieser Situation hart bleiben musste. Sherlock richtete sich auf und schluckte schwer, blieb aber neben dem Sessel stehen.

"Warum?" Fing der Exsoldat an, sah dabei aber ins Feuer das er vorhin angezündet hatte.

"Ich... ich fand es eine passende Idee." Sein Gegenüber schnaufte darauf nur wütend und sah ihm jetzt ins Gesicht.

"Du dachtest es war eine passende Idee Athena zu fragen ob sie mit mir schlafen will?! Verdammt nochmal Sherlock! Ich weis das der ganze Beziehungskram dir nicht liegt. Aber wenn du schon nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein willst dann heuchel hier nicht so herum. Wenn.."

"Es ging um ihre Gene." Flüsterte der Lockige fast.

"Ja genau ihre Gene und dann....Was?" Jetzt war der Blondschopf schon etwas durcheinander. Der Detektiv sah jetzt auch ins Feuer.

"Meinst du ich hab nicht gesehen wie du manchmal Eltern mit ihren Kinder anstarrst? Warum hast du denn nicht gesagt das du Kinder willst? Athena hat 1A Vererbungsmaterial und du findest sie ja auch atraktiv und... " Er wurde immer leiser beim sprechen und sah jetzt zu John hinunter. Dieser fing langsam an zu kichern, das aber immer lauter wurde. Er dachte bei seiner Arbeit an das Schlimmste und jetzt musste er sich dem Bauch vor lachen halten. 

"So witzig ist das auch nicht!" Erklärte der Schwarzhaarige etwas verletzt und wollte sich gerade entfernen. Doch der Arzt hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest und stand auf.

"Du bist ein Idiot!" "Bin ich?"

"Ja, aber du bist mein Idiot." John schloss die Arme um seinen Mann. Sherlock erwiederte die Umarmung gerne. Froh darüber das man nicht mehr wütend auf ihn war.

"Ja ich wollte mal Kinder haben." Sein Geprächspartner zuckte dabei leicht zusammen.

"Ich wollte auch mal ein schnelles Auto, ein Haus am Strand und einen Hund." Watson löste sich jetzt von Sherlock und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Aber da kannte ich dich noch nicht." Sprach er sanft weiter und nahm das Gesicht des Jüngeren in seine Hände.

"Aber das Leben hier. Würde ich um nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollen."

"John" Hauchte Sherlock bevor sich in den Pullover seines Gatten krallte, sich von seinen Händen löste und seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter abstützte. Der Blonde merkte wie der ganze Körper vor ihm zitterte und er fing an den Detektiv beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen.

"Hey. Alles ist in Ordnung."

Später als sich Sherlock beruhigt und sich beide vor dem Fernseher bequem gemacht hatten, fing Watson wieder an zu sprechen.

"Willst du wissen was ich denke wenn wir an Kindern vorbei kommen?" Er wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort.

"Das du die Straßen für diese Kinder und ihre Eltern sicherer machst und sie so ein friedliches Leben leben können." Der Detektiv der mit dem Kopf im Schoss des Doktors lag und sich wie ein Katze kraueln lies, setzte sich jetzt auf. Er küsste John flüchtig auf den Mund, bevor er nach dessen Hand griff.

"Lass uns ins Bett gehen." Meinte der Schwarzhaarige. "Bist du müde?" Wollte der Doktor wissen. Obwohl er am Gesicht seine Mannes erkannte das dem nicht so war.

"Nicht im geringsten."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds a child ...

"John, next week again?"

"I'll see how it goes. You know how it is when Sherlock he has nothing to puzzle." The doctor made a waving gesture and said goodbye to his old colleague Stamford. The detective was without him again on one of his hunts for criminals. He has to admit that he has to work today and told Sherlock not to bother him. Someone had to bring money constant at home. But this man could at least have left a message. The ex-soldier was a little disappointed and called his friend Mike because he doesn’t want to spend the evening alone. Therefore the two went to the next comfortable-looking bar and talked about this and that. But now it was late. His watch told him that it was quarter past one. Good thing Sarah asked me to take the evening shift tomorrow, John thought somewhat relieved. So he could sleep long at least. Therefore he walked relaxed towards Baker Street. Suddenly the doctor heard a whining noise. He paused and looked searching around. It came out of the little side alley before which he stood.

"Hello?" He asked as he walked into the alley. But no one answered. The whine grew louder. When he seemed to come closer to the cause, it sounded more like someone is crying. Before him stood one of those big dustbins and the sound came clearly from this direction.

"Is anybody there?" Waiting for an answer, he shoved the thing a little from the wall. A little girl with dark curls looked at him with tear-stained eyes. Terrified she wanted to get up and run away, but John held her lightly on the shoulder.

“Wait! I don’t want to hurt you." She looked at him still anxious but spoke after all.

"Did .. did you see my mom?" The doctor may not know how the little girl came here, but he couldn’t just leave her alone again.

"I'm sorry. I haven’t. But come on, we go only in front to the street. It's so dark here." She shyly held out her hand. John took this but considered not to grip too firmly and smiled because it reminded him somehow of Sherlock when he wanted to hold hands. Arriving at the street he saw that she was dirty from top to bottom. He wondered how long she had been sitting there and heard a low growl at his side.

"Are you hungry?" The girl nodded.

“It’s the best we go to my home and I'll cook something delicious." She let go of his hand and shook her head vigorously.

"I have to find my mom..." The little one began to cry again.

“You know what? At my home also lives a consulting detective." The girl sniffled, wiped her eyes and then looked at John a little irritated.

"Consing..Tectiv? What's that?"

“This is someone who finds lost things or people." Her face lit up slightly.

“Then... then he can find my mom?”

"I hope so." The best thing would be that the little girl came into the warmth otherwise she would catch a cold. He knows that Sherlock would come up with something.

"What's your name?" He just noticed that he hasn’t asked for her name all this time. She sniffed again.

"Hanna." She now looked at the doctor and held out her hand to him.

"And you?" The doctor did the same.

"I'm John." She grabbed his hand that was so much bigger than hers and wanted to shake it.

"Very nice to meet." Hanna said firmly now.

"So where do you live?"

“It’s this way.” Watson pointed towards Baker Street and was a little surprised at the feels twist of the child. Hanna took him by the hand and both stepped on. John had to try to walk slowly then the girl wasn’t so fast and also she looked a little tired. No wonder at this time. Arrived in his street, the doctor immediately also sought after the key in his pocket. When he found it, he looked up to the window. No Light. Great Sherlock wasn’t there and Mrs. Hudson was still visiting her sister. So they are completely on their own. He sighed and opened the door.

"Are you sad?" Hanna asked hesitantly.

“Oh, no. I've only just thought what we could eat."

“Noodles.” The found one answered cheerful and John was praying earnestly that his man hadn’t organized any experiments with the food. At least not with those that he needed for pasta with tomato sauce. Although he wasn’t Angelo but he should get it right. They climbed the stairs up to the living room. When he switched the light on, he noticed that Sherlock was there. He was sitting in his pajamas and dressing gown in his chair. But now he first raised eyebrows in surprise and then looked a little upset at the two others in the room.

"What is that?" He pointed to Hanna.

"Sherlock, as a detective you should know that she is a child."

“That was clear to me. But what does it do here?" Watson stroked the frightened something that hid behind him over the hair.

“Stop looking so grim. You scare her." The blonde turned to the girl and squatted down to be on the same eyelevel with her.

“You don’t need to be afraid because of Sherlock.” She just nodded uncertainly and John looked to the curly head again.

"This is Hanna. She misses her mother. Could you call and ask the Yard if any missing children are reported?"

“But I'm here. My mom is gone." Hanna said sheepishly. The ex-soldier had to smile, took off his jacket and turns back to their little visitor. The girl also took off her jacket and gave it to him. He hung both garments on the hook of the clothes rack.

"So we now go immediately to the bathroom and wash your face and hands." He heard a stomach growling again.

“And after that we should urgently cook something to eat. We then look for your mother morning in the daylight, ok?" A little saddened she agreed and followed him into the bathroom. Sherlock just stared jealous behind the two. For him it wasn’t ok that the child clung like that to his John. Finally, it was only his privilege. He was looking for his cell phone and dialed the number from the yard or rather the one from Lestrade’s office. After short wait an annoyed Donovan picked up the phone.

"Freak, we don’t have time for you now! We.." But Sherlock cut in her sentence.

“Yes, don’t bore me. John found a child. Any missing person's reports in the area?”

"No. I.."

"Well then we come by later." He hung up without letting Sally finish because he simply had no desire to talk to her. The phone he let slip in his dressing gown again.

“So now all looks much better." John smiled as he went with Hanna in the kitchen to make the food. He was also glad that today no experiments showed up on the kitchen table or at all in the flat. The detective made a fire, he let himself fall into his chair again and pulled his legs up. Stealthily he looked repeatedly to the two in the other room. It wasn’t long until the older one called him from the kitchen.

“Sherlock? The food is almost done. Are you coming?" Quick saw the called one away. He doesn’t want to be caught during watching. John had to resist a grin, he has watched the dark-haired from the corner of his eye all the time.

"I don’t want anything." Sherlock said pouting, wrapped his arms around his legs and put his head on the knees.

"What is wrong?” Hanna wanted to know and looked over at the curly head.

"I don’t know. But we should sit at the table and eat." He looked once more over to his husband and sighed.

"It’s getting cold otherwise." Watson just wanted to ask the girl where she wanted to sit, when he noticed that she ran into the living room to Sherlock. She tapped the pouting one on the leg.

"You?" She said sheepishly. The dark-haired jerked up his head.

"What?" He asked gruffly. Hanna flinched slightly. But John had said she doesn’t need to be afraid.

"Don’t you really want something?"

"No."

“But John has also cooked for you." She pulled timidly on his hand.

"John is otherwise sad." Even if the little one wasn’t particularly strong, the curly let himself pull in the kitchen.

"You see, he is hungry." She explained John a bit proud. The blond warmed it the heart how the girl was trying. So all sat down at the dinner table and slurped away the pasta with tomato sauce by 3 o’clock in the morning. When they had finished Hanna was yawning and rubbed her tired eyes. The doctor looked at her with a grin.

"Go to the bathroom and wash your fingers and mouth because everywhere is tomato sauce.” Sherlock was about to say something clever but John cut him off.

“You don’t look better. Go in the bathroom and give her one of the new toothbrushes that I bought." Bored nodded the genius and also strolled into the meant room. The older man looked meanwhile for pillows and blankets to change their sofa into a bed.

"Done!" Sherlock announced as he came with Hanna on the arm back into the living room.

"She almost fell asleep by standing." He continued.

"That was certainly a long day for her." Said the blonde and pulled the covers back on the couch. The detective put the girl gently on the sofa. John took off her shoes and covered her up. He wanted then to get into his chair but his man put a hand gently on his good shoulder.

"Go to bed, John."

"But who.."

“Don’t worry. I slept until noon. I am not tired now." So the doctor gave in, pulled Sherlock down on his shoulders and kissed him as thanks.

"Goodnight Sherlock."

"Goodnight John." The elder therefore made his way to the stairs and the detective went into the kitchen to make tea for the next few hours. He set out to cook fruit tea. Someone had mentioned that children also drink this cold. And if not John drinks it too, he thought. The dark-haired doesn’t really believe it at all that the child isn’t missing somewhere. Or maybe her parents haven’t noticed yet that she’s gone.

Sherlock remembered a scenario of his childhood. He climbed at the age of nine out of the window to sneak behind Mycroft in middle of the night. His parents noticed this the next day. When they found him, he got house arrest for one month. That wasn’t really a problem because he liked it indoors with his books better. The curly-haired blinked briefly to let go the moments from the past and then looked after the fire in the fireplace. He put some more wood in the fire then he had also heard that children feel the cold easily. Sherlock took out his cell phone. 5.56 am. No News. The thing landed in his dressing gown pocket again. He picked up John's Pc and threw himself silently back into his chair. He spent the next few hours to go through the net for information about children and child care.

The sun was already in the sky as Watson was hit by its rays through the window. Grumpy he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Aaaah!" He heard the scream from the visitor below. He shouldn’t have let Sherlock alone with her. In his mind he already has imagined the craziest things that the curly head could do. Panicked, he tore back his duvet. In boxers and sleep shirt the doctor stormed out of the bedroom and downstairs, expecting the worst when he pushed open the living room door.

"SHER ..." He began but the sight made him stop. Sherlock was like a turtle on its back, Hanna sat on his stomach and tickled him. The doctor put his hand relieved on his heart to calm it again and laughed. Only now, noticed the other two the blonde.

“John, don’t just stand there! Help me!" Sherlock whined. John, who had laughing tears in his eyes wiped this away and walked towards the girl. He grabbed her under the arms and lifted her off of his man.

“Sherlock Holmes biggest challenge." He laughed with Hanna.

"Very funny, John." The tickled one said sarcastically. John noticed now that the little one was wearing very different things than yesterday. But before he could say anything, the detective explained everything.

“Mrs. Turner from next door was here. When she saw the girl she was very excited. She said she had still things of her granddaughter.” The girl turned proudly to show the new stuff.

“That was nice of her. I should thank her by occasion." John said.

“She also must have thought that the girl would starve to death here." Sherlock pointed in the kitchen. John followed his gaze curious. There were a fruit basket, cookies, a cake, sandwiches, a carafe with juice and three pots with probably still warm food. Of this one could feed a whole bunch of kids, John thought, shaking his head.

“I've already had breakfast with the nice lady." The girl meant cheerfully.

"So we can look for my mom."

“Well I change my clothes and then we could go.” So the blonde climbed back up the stairs to do this. Hanna went in the kitchen and tried to get a cookie from the table, but without a chair she doesn’t reach to them. She pulled the chair from the table and tried to climb it. But she realized now that she pulled the chair too far back. It must also go like this, she thought. So she leans forward on the edge of the chair, with one hand on the table surface and the other already on the cookie bowl. The cookie, that Hanna was already near her fingertips but suddenly the chair slipped away under her. Sherlock was watching the girl all the time grabbed her now under the arms around to keep her from falling.

"That could have ended badly." Scolded the detective and let her down. He was suddenly angry and doesn’t even know why.

"Why haven’t you asked for my help?" Hanna looked at him sadly.

"I don’t want to talk to you." Now tears filled her eyes.

“You look so angry all the time and you laugh only when you look at John." Again she took a breath and wiped away the tears, but there came more.

"You don’t like me!" The doctor came now with fresh clothes on in the kitchen and looked anxiously over to the two.

"John!" Hanna called and ran to him in tears to cling to his leg.

“Sherlock!" The blonde exhorted his man.

"What have you done?"

"I? She was the one who climbed on the table and almost fell down." The detective went furiously into the living room tore down everything from his couch and threw himself on this with his face to the wall. He just doesn’t understand all things with children. He had certainly seen hundreds of websites in the time where the little girl was sleeping but the whole theory hadn’t helped at all. Sherlock wanted that the troublemaker disappears and then he had John for himself again. The ex-soldier ignored the curly head and looked in the sad face of the girl.

“Hey you don’t need to cry. You climbed on the kitchen table? Have you hurt yourself?" He checked her with his doctor eyes but she just shook her head.

"I wanted a cookie and.." Her nose was running now and John was looking for the kitchen roll. Found, he tore off a towel and handed it to her. Hanna blew her nose and wiped away the last tears.

"Why didn’t you ask you Sherlock? He certainly would have helped you."

"He doesn’t like me." She told him sheepishly.

"That's not true." "

Then why he always looks like that?"

"How?" John doesn’t really understand what she meant. The girl wrinkled her nose and raised her eyebrows together.

"You must not blame him." John said with a grin when he saw how she wanted to imitate his husband.

“He always makes that face when he doesn’t understand things." She was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

“Hanna, you can put your shoes on and I just look who's there." At the front door arrived, he opened it immediately.

"Hello Mycroft. What brings you to us?" "Hello John. Unfortunately I didn’t have much time." The elder Holmes therefore pushed his way past Watson and went upstairs to the living room.

"Sherlock!" The umbrella carrier began in a quiet but angry tone.

"If you really want children.."

"Mycroft!" Sherlock yelled and pointed behind his brother to prevent him from talking. Now John had also reached the top. He decided also to look after the newspaper if he was down there.

"I never thought that you two will pick a girl."

“Oh, please. Spare us that. John has found her yesterday. We just wanted to leave to go to the Yard and see if someone misses her." The detective explained cold to Mycroft.

"Very well. I can take you with me. You two go ahead and I would like to discuss something with Sherlock." The doctor nodded in agreement even though he doesn’t really know what was going on here. But sooner or later he would find it out. He took Hanna on the arm, grabbed her jacket, her things and walked down to the front door. There he helped her to pull on her jacket before he did the same with his. Finished he opened the front door, took her by the hand and walked to the street. When John spotted the limousine he ran with her to it and got in. Of course Anthea was waiting in the car.

"Hello John. I see you have found a solution for your problem. To buy a kid is also a possibility.”

"What do you mean? If you mean her, she isn’t our child. I found her yesterday. But what do you mean by problem?"

“You don’t know?"

"Just say it." But Anthea waved him over to her, it was probably something that the little one shouldn’t hear. A few seconds later Watson's face was aghast.

"SHERLOCK DID WHAT?" He shouted because he had completely forgotten the little girl beside him for a moment. This of course went frightened back.

"I'm sorry, Hanna. I didn’t want to shout." He apologized immediately.

"What has Sherlock done?" She asked still shaking.

"Not so important." He turned back to the phone lover.

“Anthea I don’t know what had gotten into him there. I can only say that I'm sorry."

“It's alright. But the next time I don’t just use syrup.” And so she occupied herself again with her toy. John took a deep breath. He knew he had to shift the clarifying discussion and his rage on later. Finally the Holmes brothers made it also to the vehicle. They got in the limo and it drove off. Sherlock pulled out a bag under his coat and held it to Hanna. She looked at him with big eyes and took it from him. In the bag were cookies, she realized happily.

"Thank you." She beamed at the detectives. Whose mouth twitched upward briefly but he had to let go of an unnecessary comment again.

“But don’t show them to this man here.” He pointed to Mycroft. The elder Holmes brother snorted just annoyed. Sherlock wanted to look over to John. But this only gave him briefly a repellant look and gazed out of window. Shocked saw the genius on the floor and wondered what he had done. Anthea held out her cell phone display shortly to his face to help him. John knows it, it says and he widened in horror his eyes. He knew to talk to John with all the others present was pointless. Since it was the only possibility, he also stared out of the window and hoped that his man wasn’t very angry with him. Hanna looked between the adults back and forth. She doesn’t understand all this but at least she had something to nibble. Thus she bit happy in the first cookie that came between her fingers. She had been waiting for this since before. She also couldn’t wait to see her mother again and to tell her all that.

Arriving at Scotland Yard John got out with the girl and took her in his arms. Without to notice the curly head he stomped toward the entrance. Silently followed Sherlock the two. Mycroft shook his head and gave his driver a sign to drive on. At the office all were amazed when the blonde came rushing in with a child.

“Oh great. So now you playing father, mother and child?" Anderson teased. John gave him a look who should say 'I killed people and I'm not afraid to do it again.' Anderson raised protectively his hands and went away.

“So this is the little that the detective meant. There is a hysterical mother in the office of the boss." Sally pointed over to Lestrade's door. This was just opening.

"HANNA!" Yelled a desperate woman and ran toward Watson. He let down the child.

"Mom." Cried the girl happy and ran to her mother who hugged her immediately.

"Where have you been? I've was looking for you everywhere. You can’t just run away like that."

“I just wanted to look at something. Then I no longer knew where I was and..” Guilty she looked at the floor and seesaw with her feet.

"I'm just glad that you're back."

“Mom, I was doing well. I was with the two there.” She pointed happily to John and Sherlock. The mother took the girl in her arms and strode over to the men.

“I don’t know how to thank you." The doctor scratched his head a bit sheepishly.

“Oh don’t mention it. The main thing is that she is healthy by her mother again." She thanked them again and then all said goodbye to each other. The Baker Street Boys looked happy behind the small family. Lestrade was silently watching and now turned to them.

“You have adventures. Sometime I could really be jealous."

"John?" The detective was about to ask his man if they could talk now.

"Save it. My shift begins in fifteen minutes." And to without giving another glance the ex-soldier disappeared through the door. Hurt watched Sherlock him go.

"Trouble?" The DI wanted to know. But the detective also strolled out wordless. Sally and her boss just shrugged clueless their shoulders.

As the dark-haired arrived distressed at home he met his housekeeper.

“Sherlock where is she? I heard from Mrs. Turner you have adopted a girl. So.." Sherlock rolled just annoyed with the eyes.

"Mrs. Hudson, calm down again. Our talkative neighbor misunderstood something. John has found the girl and now she’s back with by her mother.” The joy of the elderly lady was less now.

“So you don’t going to be parents?" She got a shake of the head in response.

"But when.."

"Yes Mrs. Hudson, if we only think to adopt a child you the first person who get to know it." Cheerful she went back to her flat and Sherlock dragged himself up to his. He opened the door, threw his coat on the couch and pulled back the curtains. The genie felt so drained. But if John was angry with him, he always felt that way. The curly head set down in his chair and thought about what he could say to his man. In his brain he played out any scenario but all didn’t end the way he wanted. The legs drawn up and supportively his head on the knees he fell in his mind palace.

Only hours later, it was already dark outside when he heard a click from the bottom and he opened his eyes again. Joyful to see John he jumped up, ignoring his creaking bones. Waiting, he stood in the middle of the living room. But the home coming Watson gave him no look again when he enters the flat. Instead, he hung his up jacket and went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Come here." John said in a firm voice.

"Although I'm still pissed but it's a pity about the good food. So sit down!" Said the doctor determined on. He knows that Sherlock hasn’t eaten all day again and here was the table full. Hesitant the curly head sat down on the kitchen table but looked from corner of his eye over to John. As the blonde saw after a while that his neighbor at the table still hadn’t eaten, he got up. Sherlock wanted to do the same but John grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You stay here!" He ordered and packed two sandwiches and a banana on the plate of his man.

"This will be eaten!" And put the plate down in front of the other. The doctor wasn’t waiting for a response but put away the food that could spoil. They could live easily a week of this, John thought by the way. So the dark-haired began to eat. The first, he doesn’t want to upset his men more and secondly, he got really hungry now. When he finished, he pushed the plate with the banana peel in the middle of the table and went into the living room. Watson made himself comfortable in his chair with the newspaper from this morning.

"Can we talk now?" Sherlock began hesitantly. The blonde took down the newspaper. He saw that his man was kneeling on his right and put a hand on his arm. His eyes looked at him pleadingly.

"Stand up!" The doctor was a little scared of his own repellant voice, but he knew he has to stay firm in this situation. Sherlock stood up and swallowed hard but remained beside the chair.

"Why?" Began the ex-soldier but saw into the fire he had lit earlier.

"I ... I thought it was a suitable idea." His counterpart snorted angry and now looked him in the face.

“You thought it was a suitable idea to ask Anthea if she wanted to sleep with me?! Damn Sherlock! I know that the whole relationship stuff is sometimes still hard for you but if you don’t want to be with me anymore than just say it to my face. If.. "

"It was about her genes." The curly head almost whispered.

"Yes exactly her genes and then.... What?" Now the blonde was a bit confused. The detective looked in the fire now.

“Do you think I didn’t see how you sometimes stare at people with children? Why didn’t you say that you want children? Anthea has very good material to pass on and you find her attractive too..." The speaking was getting quieter and now he looked down to John. This slowly began to giggle but that was getting louder. The doctor thought by the work the worst and now he had to hold his stomach from laughing.

“It isn’t that funny!” Said the dark-haired a little hurt and wanted to go but the doctor held him by the wrist and stood up.

“You're an idiot!"

"I am?"

"Yes, but you're my idiot.” John closed his arms around his man. Sherlock returned the embrace. Glad his that the other wasn’t mad at him anymore.

"Yes, I wanted to have children." The taller one shrugged slightly.

"I also wanted a fast car, a house on the beach and a dog." Watson broke away from Sherlock and looked into his eyes now.

"I didn’t know you back in that time." He spoke softly further and took the face of the younger man in his hands.

“But this life here, I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world."

"John" Sherlock breathed before grabbing the sweater of his husband, broke his hands free and propped his head on the shoulder of the other. The blonde noticed how the entire body trembled before him and he began to caress comforting the back of the detective.

"Hey. Everything is fine."

Later when Sherlock calmed and both got comfortable in front of the TV, began Watson to speak again.

"Want to know what I think when we get past children?" He doesn’t wait for an answer.

“That you're making the streets safer for these children and their parents. So they can live a peaceful life." The detective who was lying with his head in the lap of the doctor and let himself pet like a cat got up now. He kissed John fleetingly on the mouth before he reached for his hand.

"Let's go to bed." Said the dark-haired man.

"Are you tired?" The doctor wanted to know. Although he recognized on the face of his man that it wasn’t the case.

“Not in the slightest.”


End file.
